


Master and Submissive

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Gerard was Frank’s bitch, his fucktoy, and his slave. Frank wasn't a Master that abused his slaves but he didn't play around with punishment, and he liked the fact that Gerard a good slave – he listened to Frank, and he loved the praises and rewards that he got when he listened. There were only a handful of times when he disobeyed, just to test his limits with Frank.Like today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know i havent posted in awhile, but thats because im awfully busy and ive been working on this for over a week, sry bby.
> 
> i hope you like this.
> 
> Willkommen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gerard and Frank’s relationship was Master and Slave, and it wasn't only when they were behind the bedroom door, but it was a 24/7 kind of thing; their relationship revolves around Frank dominating Gerard. Gerard was Frank’s bitch, his fucktoy, and his slave. Frank wasn't a Master that abused his slaves but he didn't play around with punishment, and he liked the fact that Gerard a good slave – he listened to Frank, and he loved the praises and rewards that he got when he listened. There were only a handful of times when he disobeyed, just to test his limits with Frank.  

Like today. 

All Frank had asked Gerard to do was clean the house, clean himself, and fix dinner while he had gone to work and then the grocery store. When he came home, the house wasn't cleaned, dinner wasn't fixed, and all Gerard had done for the day was nap on the couch and watch TV. At first, Frank thought maybe he was sick but he didn't look sick. He looked just _fine_.  

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard said, not looking at Frank while talking – being totally disrespectful towards his owner – and he seemed like his eyes were glued to the television. “How's work? Oh! You went grocery shopping too. Awesome…I was waiting for you to buy tofu for tonight’s dinner.” 

When no words came from Frank was when Gerard finally tore his gaze away to look at Frank, trying to understand why he wasn't speaking to him. Frank looked mad. “Baby? You okay?” Gerard asked, slowly getting off the couch and going towards Frank. 

“Gerard, why isn't the house clean?” Frank asked, a forced smile on his face as he sat the grocery bags down on the floor. “You're still in the clothes from last night which indicates that you have not showered, there is spots of trash on the end table, your shit is still on the coffee table. I told you to clean this shit up before I got home today, didn't I?” 

“W-well, yes, but there was a marathon of _Star Wars_ on today, and I kinda wanted to see it…” Gerard tried to explain, he bit his lip and picked at his fingers. It was a nasty nervous habit he had when he knew he was going to get in trouble. “Master, I –” 

“Kneel,” Frank demanded but added, “Crawl.” 

“Master, I’m s – ” 

“Did I ask for a pathetic apology? No. Now shut up, worthless slut,” Frank spat, his face getting red with anger. “Now, get on your _fucking_ knees and crawl to me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master,” Gerard dropped to his knees, landing with a hard thud on the ground. He crawled like a baby towards his Master, leaning back on his knees when he finally reached Frank, not looking up at him.  

“Good, whore,” Frank said with a smirk. “You know you're in trouble, right? You didn't do as I had asked. They were simple tasks, Gee. How could you fail me?” 

“I don't know, Master.” Gerard had gone quiet because he felt ashamed of himself; he really should have listened to his Master but of course, he had listened to his own wants and needs rather than what was asked of him. “I’m sorry that I failed you.” 

Frank nodded slowly, debating what he wanted to do with his whore. There were many possibilities that came to his mind, but most of them Gerard loved; he loved getting pushed around and spanked, and Frank knew that when he would ban Gerard from coming, the punishment was useless. There were only a few things that Gerard hated, but he wasn't so sure about them. Gerard hated some of the humiliation acts Frank would inflict on him, he hated wearing his collar out in town, he hated when Frank deprived him from his senses and left him in a dark room by himself, or when he would make him feel like a dog, or some unwanted slave. Gerard knew that he was wanted and that it was only a punishment, but it still was an awful punishment – the latter was only used when Gerard disobeyed really, _really_ badly.  

There were a few disgusting punishments Frank could brew up, but he wasn't too sure about them and he wasn't sure if he should bring something into play if they hadn't talked about it. They did have an agreement with all this; in the beginning – when they had found out each other was into this stuff – they had looked up the most basic things in Master and Slave relationships, but only they would talk about certain things they wanted to bring in before actually bringing it in. Frank did not want to actually scare or hurt Gerard – Frank could not live with himself if he ever _actually_ hurt Gerard.  

"What are you going to do to me, Master?" Gerard asked nervously, really wanting to meet eye contact but he knew he wasn't allowed to do so. He didn't want to displease Frank any further. "I'll do anything to make it up to you." 

"I know you will." Frank kept thinking of what to do with him, but it was hard just seeing Gerard down on the floor, looking like the perfect Sub right then. They would've had a perfect night if he had came home to a perfectly cleaned house and Gerard; they would eat dinner while watching TV, cuddled, and fucked if either one of them were in the mood to do so. Now, Frank had to punish the other man because of his laziness.  

"Until I figure out something, I need you to go to our office, turn the lights off, and write until I tell you otherwise. You will write, 'I was lazy'." Frank grabbed the collar and leash that was hanging up and tied it around Gerard's neck, leading him to their office like a dog. "Do not come out of that room until I come get you. Do you understand me? Look at me!"  

Gerard looked up at Frank quickly, not wanting his punishment to deepen even further. "Yes, Master," he said. Frank shoved him inside the room, closing the door after handing him paper and a pencil, and a book to write on. Sometimes, Gerard was allowed using the desk, but today he wasn't getting anything easy. Frank knew it would be difficult to write on a book, but he didn't care nor did he feel any remorse. 

"See ya," Frank said. 

Xxx 

Frank had showered, cleaned the house, and had fixed dinner himself; Gerard liked cooking for Frank because he loved seeing his expression when Frank would take the first bite, but now he wasn't able to. Gerard was a really good cook, but so was Frank – Gerard was just a bit better than him. Frank didn't know what was up with Gerard today. In the office, he could hear Gerard's frustrated sighs and groans, sometimes whimpers because Frank knew his hand would be cramping by now; it had at least been over a half an hour. When dinner was fixed, Frank had served himself, eating by himself too, and grabbed one of Gerard's favorite drinks that he would be missing out.  

After Frank was done, he had washed his dish and got out the punishment bowl; the punishment bowl was a dog bowl that had a bin for food and water. Gerard absolutely hated it because it was very humiliating being treated like a disobedient dog. They had a safe word, so if Gerard needed to use it, he could but he hasn't used it when it came to his kind of punishment, so they both kept it after the first time. 

Frank walked slowly towards the office to get Gerard out of the room so he could come eat. When he had got to the room, he had noticed how many papers Gerard had written on; there was at least five or six pages, back and front, completely covered in his handwriting, and it was stacked upright and neatly.   

"Good job. Are you hungry, slave?" Frank asked, looking down at Gerard, noticing his head nodding. "Come on. Let's go – make sure you _crawl_." 

Gerard's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as he continued to crawl towards the kitchen when he noticed his food was put in a dog bowl. _Great_ , he thought, mentally rolling his eyes. "Thank you for this," Gerard said. 

"I'm going to sit here as I wait for you to finish dinner. Also, no you cannot have eating utensils." Frank smirked at the devastated look on Gerard's face – he _really_ hated this punishment. 

It took Gerard about fifteen minutes to eat what he could before facing Frank to ask, "Master, I can't drink like this – I'm sorry to ask this, but can I please have a bottle of water." 

"Hm." Frank pretended to think before he said, "One second," and got up to grab the water for Gerard. 

"Thank you, Master," he nodded and said graciously before taking a big gulp of water. Gerard was nervous because he didn't know if the punishments were over or not, but he was also too nervous to ask – too worried if it'll tip Frank off and give him extended punishment.  

"You really did displease me, Gee," Frank told him, his arms crossed as he looked down at his slut; Gerard did seem to be ashamed of his disobeying but that didn't mean Frank was going to take it easy on the man – absolutely not, but he was getting a bit horny with how sexy Gerard was. "Are you sorry?" 

"Yes, Master," Gerard said truthfully, nodded a bit too. "I am sorry for disobeying your orders." 

"I don’t think you're sorry." Frank smirked when Gerard lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling really ashamed of himself. "If you're sorry, then you need to figure out a way to properly apologize to me." 

"How would you like me to do that, Master?" 

"Figure it out yourself, Gee. You're smart enough to do so." Frank walked towards the couch, slouching a bit as he continued to watch whatever show that was on the TV. In the corner of his eye, he could see Gerard crawling towards him, and Frank had to hide his smirk because he knew exactly what Gerard was about to do; it was a weakness of Frank's but he always held to his answer and never let his subs override his rules.  

"How about... I suck your cock? Would you like that, huh? Would you like it if I took your big thick cock in my mouth? Please, let me taste your delicious pre-come, Master?" Gerard pleaded, his eyes dark with lust. " _God_ , Master, I really want to taste you. I love your cock. I love the way you taste, the way you feel in my mouth and in my ass." 

"You may do so," Frank said, spreading his legs further, letting Gerard get between them. Gerard was quick to unzip Frank's pants and to take him out of his boxers; Gerard was really good at blowjobs and handjobs – actually, he would great with _everything_. Gerard basically worshipped Frank and his cock, loved everything about it. 

Frank felt Gerard's hot mouth on his cock in a matter of seconds from being out of his jeans. Gerard moaned at the taste Frank had, the pre-come wasn't really salty at all. Gerard kept moaning around Frank's cock like he was the one getting a blowjob, but Frank always knew Gerard was very orally fixated with everything – he loved kissing, oral sex, and he just went crazy with it. Gerard was sucking with earnest, batting his eyelashes up toward Frank as he occasionally teased him, licking and digging his tongue into the tip; Gerard knew Frank's weak spots. He hoped that if he had done such a great job at blowing Frank, then he would allow him to come; usually with punishments, the _'no coming'_ rule came into play no matter what.  

" _Fuck_ , baby," Frank moaned, his hips jerking up, making his cock go further down Gerard's throat. "God, you had no idea how much I needed this, baby." 

Gerard pulled off of his cock, continued to stroke it. "I'm glad I can serve you well, Master," he said with a smile.  

"Even though you are doing an amazing job at pleasing me –" Frank said, breaking himself off with a moan when he felt Gerard's lips wrap around him again. "Shit. You _won_ ' _t_ be coming." 

Gerard pulled off again, whining a little bit at his denial of pleasure. "Please," Gerard begged, trying to give Frank the puppy dog eyes – he really did need to come. It had been at least two days since they properly fucked, and he loved when he felt Frank's cock in his ass, fucking him so goddamn good. "Please, please – Master, I know I displeased you, but _please_ , let me come." 

"Why should I let you?"  

"Because I-I love you, and I want you to fuck me so good, Master. It's been a couple days since we had a proper fuck, and I love it when you fuck me so good; I love it when I feel you fuck me so good that my legs turn to jelly. I love the way you wrap your hands around my neck, cutting the air from my lungs. I love the way you're able to touch my prostate, and even when you don't, it still feels so good to have your cock in my ass. You're such a good fuck, you know? I love the way you make me hold my orgasm until you've had one because it makes it so much better, Master. Just... _please_? I'll do anything for you to let me come." Gerard continued to stroke Frank as he spoke, pleading for release.  

Frank didn't say anything. He pulled him up in standing position and unzipped Gerard's pants, and raised his shirt. All Gerard was left in was his underwear, but those were soon taken off  – it was the black panties that Gerard wore when he was feeling very frisky, and they meant to not go easy on him; he wanted bruises to be left on him, and he wanted to be fucked into _next week_.  

"God. It's _no wonder_ you were riling me up, huh? You wanted me to fuck you up, didn't you?" Frank asked, grabbing Gerard's ass tightly, then had him sit with each thigh on one side of Frank, making his legs spread. "I bet you wanted bruises left on you, didn't you? Fuck. I know what these panties mean, baby, and I will not be taking it easy on you. I will leave hickeys, bruises all over your pale body. I want everyone to know who the fuck you belong to. God, do you want me to spank you? Want me to use my hand on your asscheeks?" 

"Please." Immediately Gerard was flopped over onto his stomach, his ass perked into the air, ready to be spanked. Frank's spanks were hard, but Gerard always craved the feeling, the sting before the actual pleasure.  

The first spank made him gasp, and then moan when the pleasure finally hit. "Fuck," Gerard said in a high pitched voice, wanting more. "I need you to fuck me _and_ spank me. _Please_..." 

"Fuck yeah, baby." Gerard got up from Frank's lap and they walked to the bedroom, and Gerard got on his hands and knees, waiting for Frank to do _something_ to him. 

"Please," Gerard begged, wiggling his ass a little to tease Frank. Frank moaned at the sight as he grabbed the lube from the end table, and hurried to come over to finger Gerard open. Gerard loved when Frank would finger him; Frank has always been really good with his fingers, knows where all the right places to make Frank mewl in need, and his moans were always so loud – Frank loved it, it was music to his ears.  

Frank inserted a finger, teasing his entrance before shoving it inside to stretch him out. The first finger was nothing to Gerard, the fingering only got good when two or three fingers were inserted, and it wasn't too long until two more fingers were shoved inside, abusing his prostate. 

"God, I can't _wait_ for you to fuck me – " Gerard interrupted himself with a moan when Frank thrusted his fingers quite harshly. "Oh my god, _please_. Please just _use_ me." 

"No problem, baby." Frank removed his fingers from Gerard, looking at Gerard's hole. Gerard's always perfect – with everything, and Frank never wanted to let him go; he was always so good in bed, and anything in general, _really_. "How do you want to do this?" 

Gerard flopped onto his back, spreading his legs as far as they would go. "Like this, Master," he said, smirking as Frank got between his thighs, leaning close to make their lips touch.  

Frank was an amazing kisser – honestly, it was one of the things Gerard fell for. Frank's lips were always so soft, almost never chapped, and they were just so sinful with the way their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Frank's kisses alone made Gerard horny, and he just loved Frank with every fiber in his body, and there was never nothing that Frank wasn't perfect at.  

The younger pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Gerard before slowly descending down his body, slowly kissing each part, and taking the time to suck on both of Frank's nipples. Frank continued to make his way down until he reached Gerard's groin, but skipping his dick entirely, and going straight for his hole to start rimming him. Gerard loved rimming, and Frank loved giving it to him. Frank started a teasing lick around his hole, massaging Gerard's thighs while eating him out; Frank loved hearing the noises Gerard was producing. 

"Please, Master, please – God, I need more. I need you to fuck me!" Gerard begged, almost sobbing with pleasure that was consuming him. "I need you to fuck me so _deep_ , so _hard_." 

Frank continued to rim him for a moment longer before he figured it would be okay to fuck him now that Gerard was all wet and open. Frank grasped his cock, stroking himself as he lubed himself up, and slowly inserted himself into Gerard, loving the moan that Gerard produced when Frank bottomed out.  

"You feel so good, Gee," Frank said, biting his lip as he began to thrust in and out of his submissive. Gerard's as was always so tight, almost like a virgin's. "God, I wanna fuck you into _next week_." 

Sometimes their fucks were fast and hard, sometimes they were slow and gentle; tonight was different, though – tonight was quick and rougher than usual, and Gerard was all Frank could think about even though he did disobey. Frank loved when he took care of Gerard, loved the way Gerard was so relaxed and blissed out of his mind. 

"Please, please – God, _fuck me_! I need you to ruin me."  

Frank pulled out and flipped him over, spreading Gerard's legs as far as they would go. Frank decided that he would come before Gerard so he could eat him out or finger him. Or both. Either way, he wanted to please Gerard because Frank had a bad day, and he wanted to take care of his baby.  

"I wanna eat you out so bad, baby," Frank said, had a bruising-grip on his hips. "When I come, I'm gonna eat you out so, _so_ good." 

"Please, Master – " Frank wrapped his hands around Gerard's throat, loving the choked off noise. Frank continued to thrust harder and harder into Gerard as Frank tried racing his orgasm. 

It didn't take very long for Frank to finish; when he finished, he pulled out and went down on Gerard without teasing him for too long. Gerard cried out when he felt Frank's tongue fuck him and lick around his hole. Frank knew that Gerard wasn't going to last very long by the noises he was making – when Gerard got close to his finish, he tended to get louder and he was right, because in the next few seconds that followed, Gerard came hard onto his stomach. 

Frank crawled up towards Gerard on the bed. "Maybe I should be bad more often," Gerard teased with a giggle, still feeling blissed out. "Because if _this_ is the punishment, then I'm fine by all means." 

Frank slapped Gerard's naked thigh and laughed. "You're cute." 

"Nap time?" 

"Sure." 

 


End file.
